villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beauty Smith (Disney)
Beauty Smith is the main antagonist of Disney's 1991 live action film White Fang, which is based on the 1906 novel of the same name by the late Jack London. He is a mean-spirited crook who gets Grey Beaver addicted to alcohol so that he can buy White Fang and train him to become a fighting dog. He is the boss of Luke and Tinker as well as Jack Conroy's archenemy. He was portrayed by James Remar, who also played Albert Ganz in the 1982 film 48 Hrs. Biography As Jack Conroy arrives in the town of Skagway, he tells Beauty of his search for prospector Alex Larson. Beauty and his companions direct the boy to the Chilkoot Pass. The three men surround Jack and steal his money, but he is undaunted and makes his way to the pass. Beauty Smith didn't appear again until nearly an hour later into the film. As Grey Beaver and White Fang arrive in Klondike City, they encounter Beauty and his fighting dog, Buck. While Grey Beaver offers animal pelts to a storekeeper, Beauty instigates a fight between the two dogs and White Fang wins. When Grey Beaver emerges from the store, Beauty demands compensation for his injured dog, forcing the chief to surrender White Fang. Following a training regimen of taunting and abuse, the villains enter White Fang in his first fight. He kills his opponent and continues undefeated through numerous fights. Jack and Alex come upon a dogfight in which White Fang is pitted against a pit bull owned by Beauty’s archrival, Sykes. A police raid drives the spectators away as White Fang’s opponent grabs him by the throat. Jack pries the dogs apart with a crowbar, then claims White Fang as restitution for the money he lost to Beauty months earlier. Alex holds Beauty at gunpoint, compelling him to relinquish the dog. Beauty then swears to get revenge on them and steal White Fang back. As Jack and White Fang take a sample to the assayer in Klondike City, White Fang growls at Luke as he notices him sweeping in the assayer and Luke flees. Luke then informs the gang and they follow Jack to the mine. The next morning, Beauty and Tinker open fire on the cabin and attempt to burn it down while Luke stuffs the chimney. Alex tries to irritate the villains by playing "Coming 'Round the Mountain" with his jawharp, but Beauty Smith orders his henchmen to burn down the cabin. Beauty Smith orders Tinker to check on Jack as they wait outside. As Tinker breaks into the cabin, White Fang attacks him, who accidentally discharges his gun, wounding Luke. Beauty tries to shoot at White Fang, but White Fang attacks him and subdues him until he is forced by Jack to back down. Jack and Alex then take the villains prisoner and force them into town where they are eventually arrested by the Mounties. Personality Beauty Smith is shown to be extremely greedy, brutal, violent and aggressive. He is a selfish, shameless, psychopathic and abusive dogfight enthusiast who abuses White Fang to fight dogs. He blackmails Grey Beaver for White Fang so that he can buy White Fang and trains him to become a fighting dog and is also shown to be sadistic and cruel, as he inflicts torment and pain on White Fang as a way of padding his own pocket, which drives the wolfdog mad with rage and sets him loose on other twisted beasts for the amusement of callous onlookers. He has already established that he has no qualms about robbery, theft and dogfighting. He proceeds to establish that he is not beyond killing and claim-jumping either when he and his two henchmen attack Jack and Alex and set their cabin on fire. Quotes }} Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, he only had around 17 minutes of screentime, due to the film mostly focusing on Jack Conroy's journey to find gold at his father's claim. *If one pays attention closely before White Fang attacks Beauty Smith, he's aiming at White Fang, but in the next shot, he's cowering in fear. *In the book, Grey Beaver actually wanted to sell White Fang to Beauty Smith after becoming addicted to alcohol. *Buck is the protagonist from The Call of the Wild (another novel written by Jack London) and his abusive owners were a trio of mushers named Hal, Mercedes and Charles, rather than a dogfighter named Beauty Smith, since he never appeared in the novel or any other version. *In the book as well as many other versions, Beauty Smith lived in Fort Yukon and had his last dogfight was in Dawson, not in Skagway. *In the book, Beauty Smith was named for his hideousness, while he had a fair-looking appearance in the Disney adaptation. *Unlike the original novel, Beauty Smith never owned another dog before he got White Fang. **In addition, he never had any companions at all in the book and many other versions. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Addicts Category:Blackmailers Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Slaver Category:Gamblers Category:Poachers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Gangsters Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Starvers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Jack London Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Western Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil